Yuno Kagami
Yuno Kagami (鏡'ユーノ'' ,'' Kagami Yuno) is a chūnin-level kunoichi from Konohagakure, a medical-nin, and a member of Team Gareki . She possesses the Ice Style kekkei genkai. Background Yuno is the only child of Kai Kagami and Haruka Yuki. Haruka should gave birth to twins but Yuno's twin died at birth. The Kagami clan had a lot of rules, so was Yuno's education very strict. She wasn't allowed to leave the house until she was 6 years old. At the same time she met Kira Ryu, who later becomes one of her teammates. Soon she entered the Academy and was placed in the same class as the Rookie 9. She befriends Sakura and Ino, along with others. During her early childhood years in the Academy, Yuno had a hard time because she had a short attention span and was not interested in studying. So she had a lot of trouble with her father, who wanted her to be the top of her class. Soon she wanted to improve to be a strong ninja. In the anime, it was shown that while searching for Ino and Sakura to have lunch with, Yuno spotted them, along with Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi stealing bits of food from others. Curious as to what they were doing, she followed them, discovering, that they were bringing the food to a mysterious young child named Yota . When she graduated, she was placed in a team with Kira Ryu and Shin Tsubasa under the command of Gareki Okumura. Their team is currently known as Team Gareki. Personality Yuno is a polite Kunoichi and she is always addressing people with proper honourifics. She is deeply kind, always thinking of others' feelings and well-being. But she also is confident, friendly, bold, sometimes easily provoked and naive, outspoken, sometimes lashing out at others if their personal habits bother her. Yuno hates to argue or if someone in her surroundings argues. All in all Yuno is a very stubborn person and never forgets her word. Most of the time Yuno wants to handle everything alone. Also she’s very ambitious and never gives up a fight. But her lack of patience sometimes lead her to failure. Yuno is aware of her faults, and admits she acts strong to mask her embarrassment and frustration about them. Yuno hadn't the same infatuation on Sasuke that most other girls in their Academy class had. Yuno's main motivation is Kira Ryu, with whom she has been fascinated since meeting him. Soon she starts to develop a crush on him. While Part I they were just best friends. Most of the time they are together. When Kira has a mission she is constantly worried and thinks only about him. During Part II they become a couple. In Part II and onwards, Yuno is a fully capable ninja of Konoha, who, like her peers, is comfortable with her opinions and willing to put her life on the line for her friends and village. Yuno realises that she cannot handle everything alone and that she must allow her friends to support and fight alongside her. Years later Kira and Yuno marry and have a daughter, Miyuki. As a mother, Yuno's personality is relatively the same, but she has greater respect for her clan and its traditions. Yuno deeply loves her husband and her child, and she enjoys spending as much time with them as possible as a whole family. She has a very close relationship with her daughter, and she loves to do activities with her, such as cooking together. Appearance Yuno is a skinny, fair-skinned girl with dark green eyes and bright blonde hair. Her favorite color is blue, that’s why her outfits are always blue but also combined with black and other colors. Part I In Part I she had knee-length hair and a high ponytail. She wore a sleeveless dark blue dress with bright blue designs and a gray Shirt under it. She also wore standard blue shinobi sandals. Part II In Part II she wears a black, strapless Body Suit with a heart neckline, a gray Shirt under it, a blue skirt with a slit on the side which reach up to her waist, black boots with heels and bandages that reach up to her elbows. She also has waist-length Hair. During the Fourth Shinobi World War she wears the standard uniform of the Alliance and a Konohagakure flak jacket . The Last Yuno wears in The Last a black, strapless top, a short-sleeved fishnet top under it, blue long trousers, black boots with heels and a bright blue leather belt. Her Hair is longer and goes down to her butt. Epilogue Yuno wears in the Epilogue a bright blue, sleeveless top with dark blue design, a dark blue waist-high skirt with slits on both sides, black pants and black heels. In the Epilogue she has knee-length hair again. Abilities Chakra Control and Physical Prowess As Yuno was born into the Main House of the Kagami clan she has inherited good chakra control, which she can manipulate to a part of her body that she is required to use to unleash the techniques that she wants to use. Such exact use of her chakra allows her to perform a jutsu with maximum efficiency without wasting much chakra. After training under her father, Yuno's taijutsu increased greatly, along with her chakra control abilities. One of Yuno's defining battle-traits is her sheer speed. She is very fast with her attacks, such that Sasuke could not follow her actions until he had reawakened his Sharingan. Her speed increased to incredible levels using her Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals, making it appear like she is in all the mirrors at once at one point while she is just travelling in between them at extraordinary speeds. It is such that she could launch several senbon from all the mirrors, looking like she is literally in all of them. Yuno also had the ability to perform hand seals with only one hand, a skill that amazed even her Sensei. She can also transfer her chakra to others. Kekkei Genkai Yuno inherited from her mother the Ice Release(氷遁, Hyouton; English TV "Ice Style"). It is the combined nature transformation kekkei genkai of the Yuki clan made up of techniques that combines wind and water -based chakra to create an manipulate ice, forming it into various structures. Her power over ice granted her special techniques, like the Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals, which surrounds a traget with mirrors that Yuno could travel between and attack from, even if her opponent is in the sky. Defensively, she could create an ice dome that is capable of blocking multiple explosive tags at once. The ice Yuno creates is also extremely resistant to fire-based attacks. She could also use her elements individually, such as her Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death, which would use her water nature to concentrate the surrounding water into needles to attack enemies from all angles. Yuno mostly uses her Ice Release during battles with stronger enemies or whenever it is necessary. Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Like Sakura, Yuno was trained by Tsunade in Medical Ninjutsu. As such, Yuno can heal all but the most fatal forms of injury to others or herself, time and her own chakra levels permitting. Yuno's medical expertise extends to more standard medicine as well, enabling her to perform autopsies and examine cells with a knowledge of genetics. If healing ninjutsu proves ineffective, Yuno can make incisions in her patients with chakra scalpels so that she can try to directly treat vital organs. From Shizune, she learned how to use poison with weapons such as kunai and shuriken. More often, however, Yuno cures those who have been poisoned: by extracting the poison from their bodies - which poison-experts like Chiyo cannot do - she can rapidly create an antidote - even for poisons that Sasori did not believe anyone but himself could make antidotes for. She also learned how to make strong soldier pills for her team. Summoning Technique During Part II, Yuno became able to summon various-sized wolves to aid her in battles. Mostly she summon Ashi to aid her in her fights to quickly carry her through to terrain. Nature Transformation Yuno's most noticeable power is the utilisation of water and wind-natured chakra to create Ice Release. She has displayed competent use of nature transformation being able to use Water Release techniques such as Water Release: Wild Water Wave. Yuno was shown to be able to use Wind Release techniques, such as Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Revolving Cut. This technique is powerful enough to slice through a mechanical puppet. Intelligence While she was in the Academy, Yuno received consistently high test scores. Her intelligence is consistently useful, making her observational enough to guess an opponent's tactics from a brief scan of the battlefield and pick up on otherwise minor inconsistencies in conversation. She has excellent recall, able to quickly put together multiple pieces of information she's previously come across in order to form a hypothesis. Rather, Yuno observes as she goes, being mindful to all factors on the battlefield and analysing her opponents' techniques to understand their mechanics and purposes. She can be quite deceptive in battle, feigning emotion to deceive her opponents into lowering their guard so that she can capture them. She may even have a strategy in mind that she can work towards throughout a fight. Yuno has shown tactical sense in teamwork, able to instantly understand an ally's battle plan with little communication and act accordingly to make it successful. Yuno possesses a very detailed knowledge of human physiology. Her knowledge is great enough that she could disable an opponent with acupuncture by hitting a precise point on the body with a senbon, to cause immediate death or a temporary appearance of such. Stats Part I Chunin Exams Though making a few brief appearance earlier in the anime, Yuno made her debut during the Chunin exams. In the first phase, a written test, the participating genin were tasked with completing the test by cheating, all the while being sure not to get caught. Like the rest of examinees realised this, Yuno did as well, and she used her kekkei genkai to write down the answers. During the tenth question, neither Yuno or her teammates left and they were allowed to proceed to the second phase. For the second phase, Team 6 was sent into the Forest of Death with one scroll, tasked to obtain a second scroll from another team and arrive at the forest's centre before the phase ended. They took the scroll from an opponent team from Kusagakure, which made them pass the second phase. Because too many teams had passed the second phase, a round of preliminary matches, where genin faced each other in combat, were held to thin the field. Yuno was matched against a shinobi from Amegakure. Yuno lost the match. She went to the finals with Sakura and Ino, and noted that Sakura's team was extraordinary, after seeing Naruto deafeat Neji. When there was no sign of Sasuke, Sakura started getting depressed. Yuno tried her best to keep Sakura in high spirits, and to cheer on for Naruto. She also cheered on Shikamaru when he fought Temari, but was visibly shocked when he chose to give up and quit the match and let Temari win. When the invasion started, she was rendered unconscious by Kabuto 's genjutsu. Konoha Crush Yuno can be seen at the Third Hokage 's funeral alongside the other villagers, mourning his death. Follow my lead! The great Survival Challenge In the anime, the Academy students were divided into teams of three and assigned to a genin who would lead them on a mission against the other teams. Yuno was assigned to lead a team of three academy students. Her time with them was not covered much except that she was doing better than Naruto. Cursed Warrior Extermination Mission In the Anime, she was sent on a mission to the Land of Birds with Naruto, Neji and Tenten. During this mission her abilities were shown when battled assassins as well as her great preciseness when she encountered the Cursed Warrior . When she and her team came across a trap that would possibly set off if didn't hit incorrectly, Yuno took it upon herself to allow themselves to pass after correctly dismanting it. Also, at some point she smacked Naruto for faking his own death and claimed she was worried about him. While this was true, she showed anger toward Naruto, Neji and Tenten for leaving her out of their plan they didn't fill her in on. Peddlers Escort Mission In the Anime, Yuno was teamed with Naruto, Hinata and Choji in fighting a water- user, and they were frequently able to save the life of the other. After Hinata defeated the second of the three ninja, and was badly injured in the process, Naruto sent her away with Yuno and Choji. They were captured, but Shikamaru and several other ninja saved them. Konoha Plans Recapture Mission In the Anime, Yuno, Sakura and Ino were sent to examine a corpse that was believed to be that of Genno . Sunagakure Support Mission In the anime, when the Four Celestial Symbols Men kidnapped Gaara 's student and Sunagakure asked Konoha for aid. Later she asked Sakura to ask Tsunade to add her as a apprentice, and Sakura agreed. Interlude In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths In the anime, Konoha and Sunagakure hold a joint Chūnin Exam two years after Naruto's departure, which Team 6 once again enters. During the first exam, Yuno, Kira, and Shin are seated in different rooms and are tasked with getting a combined score of exactly 100 points on their written test despite their separation. Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission currently working on this... Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission currently working on this... Three-Tail's Appearance currently working on this... Itachi Pursuit Mission currently working on this... Fated Battle Between Brothers currently working on this... Pain's Assault currently working on this... Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha currently working on this... Five Kage Summit currently working on this... Paradise Life on a Boat currently working on this... Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown currently working on this... Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation currently working on this... Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax currently working on this... Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchuuriki currently working on this... Kaguya Ootsutsuki Strikes currently working on this... Blank Period currently working on this... Epilogue Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring currently working on this... Movies Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow Yuno joined the Team 7 on a mission to protect the actress Yukie Fujikaze, as she and the production group she worked for travelled to the Land of Snow. Throughout the movie, Yuno encountered the Yukigakure-ninja Mizore Fuyukuma with Sakura, and eventually distracted with Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death and the Sakura Blizzard Technique used by Sakura. She was later seen looking out at the newly created Spring country. Naruto the Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel Yuno was sent out on a team with Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru to deliver a pet ferret to a village where its rightful owners could pick it up. After arriving and finding the village in ruins, they were attacked by mystrious warriors led by Temujin , a knight wielding the power of the Stone of Gelel. Their conflict with him resulted in Yuno, Sakura and Shikamaru becoming separated from Naruto, only to rejoin him later after several conflicts with Temujin's allies. During a final battle with the wolf-like Fugai , Sakura and Yuno killed her by using mental pillars. Naruto the Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom Yuno was assigned along with Naruto, Sakura and Rock Lee to protect the Land of the Moon's prince during his world trip. Naruto Shippūden the Movie Yuno was assigned to protect and escort Shion, the head priestess of the Land of Demons, to the tomb of the ancient demon Mōryō. To aid her in this mission, she was joined by Naruto, Sakura, Lee, and Neji (who was assigned as team captain). Upon their arrival at the temple, Yuno and her team were forced to face off against a group of ninja, with unusually powerful mastery of elemental ninjutsu. During the journey to Mōryō's tomb, Yuno was put in charge of carrying Shion, something the latter claimed was very uncomfortable (causing Yuno to go into a fit of rage), but she was paralyses after Kusuna injected her with his Secret Anaesthesia , causing her to fall off a tree, but luckily Neji caught her and had enough time to recover. Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Will of Fire Yuno was first seen at Naruto and Sai's recovery party and when they were slapped by Sakura in the the hospital. After when Hiruko announced a Fourth Shinobi World War will start, Yuno was one of the Konoha 11 who got assigned to secure the village. Later Tsunade said that Kakashi is a missing-nin and that they shouldn't go after him. She got dismisses and overheard Tsunade's talk with Sikamaru that Naruto is locked up. Yund and Sakura went there to go see him and he told them how Kakashi was controlled and he's planning to die for the village. Yuno broke the cell and freed him then they went after him. On their way they found Kakashi, but got stopped by Shikamaru and the rest of the rookies. Yuno, Sakura and Naruto stated that they're going to rescue him no matter what and that they won't abandon him. They got ambushed, Shikamaru decided they can go ahead while they hold off the enemies. Sai later comes and brought Naruto, Yuno and Sakura with him on the ride to save Kakashi. Gaara then attacked them and said that he won't let them go any further. Naruto then fought Gaara while they went ahead. When they found Kakashi, he was still under the technique that Tsunade put on him, and Yuno, Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Shikamaru all engaged Hiruko in battle, but due to lack of knowledge of the bloodlines he acquired, they were defeated. After Naruto saved Kakashi, Yuno engaged the combined summon form of Hiruko's minions with the rest of the Konoha 11 while her teammate and sensei fought Hiruko himself. After the battle Yuno stood victorious with her friends while smiling softly. Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison During Naruto's time in Hōzukijō, he reflects on his bonds with his friends and comrades in Konoha, where a flashback of Yuno giving him a white flower. When Mui dies and the Fire Release: Heavenly Prison is released, Yuno and the rest of the Konoha 11 stop the prisoners from escaping. She tries to heal a dying and impaled Naruto with Sakura after his battle but cannot. Ryūzetsu arrives and is able to save Naruto with her Dragon Life Reincarnation. Naruto awakens to see Yuno trying to heal Ryūzetsu, to no success. They later all prepare to go home. Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie Yuno appeared with her team in Road to Ninja. She became very hyperactive and childish. She would cry easily over something so bad or even so good. Unlike the Yuno that Naruto and Sakura knew, she was more playful than careful. Yuno wears a black, strapless body suit, under it a gray puffed sleeved Shirt and a blue schoolgirl skirt. She also had high pigtails. The Last: Naruto the Movie Yuno was first seen witnessing with Sakura Hinata with a bag of knitting equipment and encourages Hinata to give the scarf she knitted to Naruto. They had lunch toghether and discussed how Naruto was so popular now since the war, but he doesn't even realise what love is to her opinion. After Naruto's fan girls show up, interrupting Hinata to give him the scarf, Sakura tells him to walk her home since it's dark, but Naruto's blunt statement about she's strong already, Hinata walks away depressed. Yuno and Sakura scolds Naruto and goes after Hinata, telling her she just needs to be confident. Yuno is placed on a team consisting of her, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru and Sai to retrieve a kidnapped Hanabi Hyuga from a mysterious man . During their mission, Naruto would fall into a deep depression over Hinata's apparent betrayal. It was Yuno who helped Naruto snap out of his depression and realise that Hinata truly loved him, giving Naruto the courage to carry on the mission. She, Sakura and Sai would later storm Toneri's palace and rescue Hanabi while finding the tattered remains of Hinata's scarf. She later attends Naruto and Hinata's wedding. Boruto: Naruto the Movie Video Games Yuno Kagami is a playable character in the following video games: Live Action Live Spectacle Naruto Main article: Live Spectacle Naruto Natsuna Watanabe plays as Yuno in this stage play adaption. Trivia *Yuno's surname, "Kagami", can mean "mirror" (鏡) . *Yuno's name can mean "goddess of marriage" (ユーノ) *According to the databook(s): **Yuno's hobby is observing the behavior of people. **Yuno's favorite foods are sushi, chazuke, and senbei. Her least favorite food is akashiyaki. **Yuno has completed 54 official missions in total: 10 D-rank, 9 C-rank, 18 B-rank, 15 A-rank and 3 S-rank. **Yuno wishes to fight the former Hokage . **Yuno's favorite word is "loyalty" (忠誠, Chusei) Quotes *(To her friends) "Isn't it weird that in 20 years some of us could be married, some of us could be famous and some of us could be dead." *(To Naruto) "Usually, if you even have to ask yourself if you're happy, deep down you already know something is wrong." *(To herself) "What's absolutely terrifying is the fact that anyone could just get up and leave you at any moment for no reason at all." *(To Sakura about Sasuke) "Don't'' fall in love with people like him. He'll slowly destroy you and then drop you out of the blue, leaving you with nothing but his sweet nothings echoing in your head, his face craved in your mind and the feeling of his touch lingering in your veins.''" *(To Kira) "I fell in love with you. With the way you smile, with how you smell. I can't think of one thing about you that I'm not in love with. All of your "flaws" are not flaws because I adore all of them. I'm in love with you, with every single piece of you." *(To herself) "I need to be stronger!" References Yuno Kagami is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by darkbrokenparadise on deviantART. Category:DRAFT